dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 17
The seventeenth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 16 September 2013. Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. The Harold Wheeler orchestra and singers provided the music throughout the season. On 26 November 2013, actress/singer Amber Riley and Derek Hough were announced as the winners; actor Corbin Bleu and Karina Smirnoff placed second, and reality star Jack Osbourne and Cheryl Burke placed third. Development The cast of twelve and their professional partners was announced 4 September 2013 on Good Morning America. All of the previously competing professional dancers returned for Season 17 with the exception of Gleb Savchenko, Lindsay Arnold, and Kym Johnson (who took the season off to be a judge in Season 13 of the Australian version of the show). They were replaced by Tyne Stecklein, Emma Slater, and Sasha Farber. However, Savchenko and Arnold joined Henry Byalikov and Witney Carson in the Dance Troupe replacing Julian Tocker and Oksana Dmytrenko, therefore reducing the troupe to four professional dancers. This is the first season since Season One to not have a results show. Another change was the elimination of the sky-box area where host Brooke Burke interviewed dancers after their performances. Instead, the couples were accommodated in a new seating area near the judges' table which had been shifted to the opposite side of the ballroom. A make-up room and rehearsal room were added where Brooke Burke could chat with the couples before and after their performances. This season also introduced a new format of voting. Each week the couples performed, and the judges gave each couple a score based on several factors, including technical execution. Since there was no results show, those scores were added to the public votes from the previous week, and the couple with the lowest combined score from judges and viewer votes was eliminated from the competition toward the end of that week's episode. Couples Scoring Charts Judges' Scoring Summary Average Score Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Week 2: Latin Night Week 3: Hollywood Night Week 4 Individual judges scores and votes in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 5: Most Memorable Year Night Week 6: Switch-Up Challenge * Due to a technical error during the previous week in which incorrect voting numbers were displayed for the couples, the votes were subsequently thrown out, meaning that no couple was eliminated. Instead, the judges scores and viewer votes were carried over to the following week. * In the Switch-Up Challenge, all eight couples were divided into two groups of four. In a marathon-style, all danced to four songs they had not previously rehearsed and were scored on their ability to interpret the music, transition from one song to another, and stay on time. Week 7: Team Dance Week * Each couple performed an individual, unlearned dance and a team freestyle. The teams were chosen by the highest-scoring couples Amber & Derek (Team "FoxingAwesome") and Elizabeth & Val (Team "Spooky BomBom"). Week 8: Cher Week Individual judges scores and votes in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Cher, Bruno Tonioli. * All of the dance routines were performed to classic songs by Cher. In addition, after the individual routines were performed, the highest-scorers, Amber & Derek, received immunity and avoided elimination for this week. * The remaining six couples competed in pairs for the Dance-Off challenge, with the winners receiving an additional three points that were added to their scores. Dance-Offs Week 9: Trio Challenge * Each couple performed one unlearned ballroom dance as well as a trio dance. Each couple chose one professional who was either previously eliminated or participates in the dance troupe to perform with them. Week 10: Plugged/Unplugged Night (Semifinals) * In a new twist to the competition, the couples performed two different dance styles to the original version (plugged) and an acoustic version (unplugged) of the same song. * Also this week, "bad boy" of the ballroom Maksim Chmerkovskiy, returned to the show as a guest judge alongside Inaba, Goodman, and Tonioli. Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Bruno Tonioli. Week 11: The Finals * Each couple danced a judges' choice of a previous performance in hopes to improve their original scores, a samba relay, and a super sized freestyle. Night 1 Night 2 * On the second night, the top three couples performed a fusion dance (two dances fused together with the same song) chosen by the other competitors the night before, only having 24 hours of preparation. * Had Bill E. and Emma not been eliminated on Night 1, they would have danced a Jive/Quickstep fusion. Musical Guests Trivia * This marks the fifth win for Derek Hough. * This marks the last season of hosting for Brooke Burke. Gallery Keyshawn_&_Sharna_S17.jpg|12th place: Keyshawn & Sharna Bill-Tyne-Promo17.jpg|11th place: Bill & Tyne Valerie-Tristan-Promo17.jpg|10th place: Valerie & Tristan Christina-milian-mark-ballas-on-dwts-dancing-with-the-stars.jpg|9th place: Christina & Mark Nicole-Sasha-Promo17.jpg|8th place: Nicole & Sasha Brant_&_Peta_S17.jpg|7th place: Brant & Peta Elizabeth_and_Val_S17.jpg|6th place: Elizabeth & Val Leah_&_Tony_S17.jpg|5th place: Leah & Tony Bill-Engvall-Emma-Slater-dancing-with-the-stars.jpg|4th place: Bill & Emma Jack-osbourne-and-cheryl-burke-dancing-with-the-stars.jpg|3rd place: Jack & Cheryl Corbin-Bleu-Karina-Smirnoff-dancing-with-the-stars.jpg|2nd place: Corbin & Karina Amber-Derek-Promo17.jpg|1st place: Amber & Derek Category:Seasons